Episode 108: Paul Williams
Scooter talks Fozzie into doing "the telephone pole bit," and Fozzie practices dutifully until he finds out what the bit is: Fozzie dresses up as a telephone pole, and Scooter asks what his name is. "Mike Oznowiczki," Fozzie says, and Scooter exclaims, "Oh, so you're the telephone Pole!" Fozzie is convinced that they will die on stage. They do. Theme Song * Fozzie's Joke: "New York is so crowded, even the cemeteries have standing room only!" * Gonzo's Gong: Gonzo gives the "O" such a big bang that he can't stop shaking. Highlights *A monster sings "All of Me" as he gives himself away to his lover, part by part. *Paul sings "An Old Fashioned Love Song," with a pair of Paul Williams puppets. *Muppet Labs: All Purpose Tenderizer *Rowlf's Poetry Corner: "Silence," with many loud interruptions *Guest Star Gag: The Tallest Person on the Show *At the Dance *UK Spot: Mary Louise and a chorus of frogs that includes Kermit and Robin sing "I'm in Love with a Big Blue Frog." *Talk Spot: Kermit and Paul discuss famous short people. *Paul, as a travel agent, sends Beautiful Day Monster to Pittsburgh. *Talking Houses: The Church *Wayne and Wanda: "You Do Something to Me" *Muppet News Flash: An Amazing Story *Fozzie's Monologue: Scooter joins Fozzie as they perform the Telephone Pole bit. *Paul sings "Sad Song" Notes *Production Dates: June 22-24, 1976 *The telephone pole's name is a takeoff on Frank Oz's father, puppeteer Mike Oznowicz. *This is the first episode featuring Muppet Labs. *This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing in a Comedy-Variety or Music Series. Cast Guest Star: :Paul Williams Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Scooter, Rowlf the Dog, Statler, Waldorf, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Paul Williams Muppet, Ohboy Bird, Whatnots, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Zoot, Janice, Animal, Hilda, Beautiful Day Monster, Talking Houses, Sam the Eagle, Wanda, The Newsman, Shouting Lady Background Muppets: :Miss Kitty, Jerry Nelson Muppet, The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband, Sweetums, Thog, Mutation, Zelda Rose, Nigel the Conductor, Frogs, Robin the Frog, Wayne, Blue Scoff, Green Scoff, Floyd Pepper, Brewster, The Great Gonzo Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, Waldorf and the Newsman :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Animal, George the Janitor, Mildred and Sam the Eagle :Jerry Nelson as Monster, Shouting Lady, Shouting Lady's dancing partner, Paul 1, Lineman, Frogs and one of the Houses :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, Beautiful Day Monster, Ohboy Bird, Miss Piggy, Miss Piggy's dancing partner and Frogs :Dave Goelz as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Paul 2 and Zoot :Eren Ozker as Hilda, Janice, Wanda and Animal's Dancing Partner :Fran Brill as Mary Louise :John Lovelady as Frogs and one of the Houses Edits *When released on The Muppet Show: Season One, the opening number, "All of Me," is cut. Part of the first backstage sequence is also cut to remove a reference to the opening number. *The Muppet Labs segment was cut on Nickelodeon. See also 108